Let it Snow!
by neverendingpast
Summary: Kagome's in feudal time, it's a snowy day, and InuYasha doesn't want her to get too cold. It's a totally fluffy snow fic that I was inspired to write because it's snowing and I did what she's doing at the beginning of the story yesterday before I wrote it


Snowflakes glistened in Kagome's hair and on her eyelashes as she stood in the middle of a sprawling field. The landscape was covered with pillows, soft white cushions of snow. Her bangs started sticking to her forehead as her hair became wet, but she paid them no mind and just watched the fragile snowflakes come floating down from the sky. Every time the wind picked up, they whooshed around her as if someone had picked up a snow globe that she was in and swirled it around a few times. She loved it when it snowed- if she stood outside for long enough, her hair always started to get curly the wetter it got, and then, when she let it dry inside, it curled charmingly into adorable black tresses. InuYasha will probably think that I look really cute...at least I hope he will-  
"Kagome?" came a questioning voice through the snow that Kagome knew to be InuYasha's.  
"Hai?" she said, turning to look at InuYasha, her voice muffled by her scarf.  
His silver hair was being blown all around his head as he struggled through the snow towards her. "How long have you been out here?" he inquired, finally reaching her and seeing that her legs were buried a little bit past her ankles.  
"Oh, a while, I guess, I don't know!" When she turned to smile at him, he noticed that she looked soaked.  
"Are you cold? You look pretty wet!" He frowned at her. She was only wearing her usual clothes with a jacket over her top and thick white stockings over her legs.  
"No, I'm fine," she said, the slightly shivery tone of her voice wholly unconvincing to the hanyou.  
"Kagome, I'm already freezing, and I've only been out here for a little while looking for you! Let's go back," he said, making a little plea. If she got sick, he wouldn't be very happy.  
"N-no! I want to stay out here and watch the snow!"  
  
He sighed. It had to come to this, didn't it. Without any warning, he bent, picked up Kagome in his arms, and carried her through the snow back to a hut in the village.  
"Hey! Put me down, InuYasha!" She then began to say the word "sit", but upon hearing the "s" InuYasha said, "Uh-uh-uh! You wouldn't want to sit me while I'm carrying you, Kagome. Think about it."  
She blushed, frustrated. Then she just leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her. She really was pretty cold. Kagome, you're good. Getting him to pick you up by being stubborn was a great idea! Smirking at herself, she closed her eyes and waited until they got to the hut to speak again.  
A fire was already burning brightly when they got to the hut. Kagome watched the flames dance and instantly felt happy- spending a snowy day huddled with InuYasha would certainly be nice! That is, if he didn't ruin it by being stupid...  
Her eyes sparkled as she caught the sight of a tray with hot beverages and some pastries on it. Maybe he wouldn't ruin it...  
Putting her down on a mass of blankets on the floor, he lit a few candles and sat down next to her, offering her a cup of tea and a (japanese pastry of some sort).  
"A-arigatou, InuYasha," she said, rewarding him with a smile.  
He sat next to her and began to sip from a cup of tea. He was happy. He knew it would be a good idea to get them some time alone when it was cold (a good excuse for cuddling). He'd even told the others of his plans, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.  
As she nibbled at the pastry, she removed her wet scarf and jacket, tossing them next to the fire on another side of it. Then, to InuYasha's surprise, she began removing her shoes to take off her soaked stockings. He gulped and blushed, turning to look the other way. Kagome smirked at him.  
Please, please let her keep her skirt on...take her skirt off...keep her skirt on...he couldn't decide which he wanted to happen.  
Then she pulled a blanket partially around herself and moved closer to InuYasha, trying to be subtle but at the same time not.  
He blushed more furiously and looked at her. "Um, Kagome...isn't this a little close?"  
"I'm cold, InuYasha!"  
He took off his fire-rat top (it being wet) and then took another blanket and wrapped it half around himself and half around Kagome. As long as he knew that she wanted to snuggle, it was fine with him. He cautiously put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, hugging her as the fire set an orange glow upon both of their faces. Kagome could hear the song "Let it Snow" faintly playing in her head, and she smiled. (Let it Snow) Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate to go out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm! The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still good-byeing, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
Not realizing that she was doing it, Kagome began to hum the tune, and InuYasha looked down at her, puzzled.  
"What song is that, Kagome?" he asked.  
"Let it snow."  
"Huh?"  
"It's a Christmas song."  
"Christmas?"  
Kagome realized that the Western influence that existed in her time wasn't quite as prevalent during the Tokugawa Shogunate.  
"It's a celebration of the birth of the messiah in another religion. It's celebrated almost everywhere in my time, because there is Christian influence all over the world. We all know Christmas songs now, even though a lot of us are not even members of that religion." (check that)  
"Well, what does it talk about?"  
"It doesn't really talk about Christmas, come to think of it...it's about winter."  
"Can you sing it to me?" he asked her very politely.  
So she sang the whole song, blushing at the parts about kissing and love. InuYasha looked down at her. "You have a pretty voice, Kagome."  
"Thanks...no I don't."  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I don't!"  
He sighed. "You do."  
"No, I-" InuYasha silenced her with a soft kiss, his lips gently alighting on hers. Her eyes first widened in surprise, then closed as she accepted his kiss. His lips were warm to her still slightly cool ones, and she was grateful that he was warming her up. He broke the kiss and looked at her, catching her brown eyes with his golden ones. Then, as if pulled towards her by an irresistible force, he kissed her again, this time darting his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and let his tongue play with hers. They hugged each other tightly, their bodies both becoming warm from the embrace, and when they stopped kissing, InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear, completely surprising her. "Kagome...I-I love you."  
She felt tears spring to her eyes. "I love you too, InuYasha."  
With another kiss, they sealed the words forever. 


End file.
